The Яeversed BuddyFighter
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Tasuku Ryuenji And Jack Knife Dragon have fallen into Sendou Aichi's World. They now have to figure out how to return back to their own world. But for now they will live in Aichi's world or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Tasuku and Jack gets knocked into Aichi's world and this chapter will tell you how Tasuku is on Aichi's world.

* * *

Aichi's P.o.v

The Reversed Takuto got sealed into the Link Joker circle with the Spirit Takuto. Then the Link circle broke and disappeared. Takuto-kun, good bye." I said. I didn't knowthat someone was walking towards me until he spoke.

" To think that the strongest fighter would be right in front of me." Kai said.

" Kai-kun." I said. " I don't want to fight you." I said. But then a boy just fell out of the sky, from the Link joker Ring and right on top of Kai. Also a green dragon covered in black armor came out.

" Oww. Jack, you alright?" The boy asked getting up.

" I'm fine." The dragon replied.

" Where are we anyway?" The boy asked.

" I'm not sure." The dragon said

Misaki-san and the others came to the roof and we just looked at the guys who fell out of the sky.

" U-um, who are you?" I asked.

" What?" The boy asked. He had light blue hair his left was tame but his right went out a bit. He has Redish Pinkish eyes and light skin. He is wearing a dark green shirt and a red vest jacket and two armor things on his shoulder.

If you wanna see how he looks, then open another tab and go to Google Images, and type Tasuku Ryuenji. Then you should see how he looks.

" Who are you?" Kourin asked.

" I'm Tasuku Ryuenji and this dragon is my buddy, Jack Knife Dragon but you can call him Jack." The boy replied.

" Why are you here?" Suiko asked.

" I don't know. When I was fighting a criminal this dark ring appeared when I played Garantua Punisher and Boom. Here I am in a different place. I wonder if the Buddy police are looking for me." Tasuku said.

" Cuddly mice?" Kamui said.

" Buddy Police." Jack Knife dragon said.

" W-well anyway, I'm Kamui Katsuragi, this is Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Miwa Taishi, Kourin, Suiko, Rekka, Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Leon, and his two twin friends. It's nice to meet you." Kamui said.

" Like wise." Tasuku said. " Also that brown haired guy over there." He said pointing to the unconscious reversed Kai.

" Oh, don't worry about him." Kamui said.

" Really?" Tasuku asked.

" Yeah." Kamui said.

" Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

" No." Tasuku said.

" What grade are you in?" Rekka asked.

" 8th grade." Tasuku said.

" You're in the same grade as us." Rekka said. Kamui nodded happily.

" I-if you want you can stay at my house." Aichi said.

" Thank you!" Tasuku said.

" I gotta go." Misaki said.

" I think we all should be going home now. Bye." Kourin said following Misaki. Suiko and Rekka followed. And bla bla bla you know everyone leaves.

_At Aichi's house..._

When we got home Emi greeted me along with my mom. " M-mom, Emi, we have a guest. He's going to stay here if you mind." I said.

" It's fine. As long as there's no trouble with you kids." My mom said.

" Thank you for letting me stay." Tasuku said.

" It's no problem. What school do you go to?" Aichi's mom asked.

" Mom, Emi, Tasuku-kun's from a different place. So he doesn't go to a school here. He's in Emi's grade." I said.

" That's great! I'll sign him up at Hitsue Junior High School." Aichi's mom said.

" Thank you." Tasuku said.

" Aichi, it's time to eat. We have a guets?" Emi said.

" Oh Emi, this is Tasuku-kun." I said.

" Nice to meet you." Emi said.

" Like Wise." Tasuku said.

" Well, it's time to eat." Emi said.

" Itadakimasu."

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

We started eating and then I finished.

" Gochiso samadeshita." I left the table and I put my dishes in the sink.

" Tasuku-kun, do you need pajamas? We have an extra." Aichi's mom asked.

" Yeah. Thank you." I said. Aichi's mom gave me pajamas. I took a bath. When I was done, Aichi showed me to my room. When we got thee, I went inside. There's a desk and bed there.

" Hey, Tasuku-kun, do you want to learn how to play Vanguard?" Aichi asked.

" Sure sounds fun. Night." I said climbing into the bed.

" Good Night Tasuku-kun." Aichi said closing the door.

_The Next Day..._

I woke up to Emi knocking on my door.

" Tasuku-kun, it's time to eat breakfast. Aichi and I have to go soon." Emi said.

I looked at the desk and it had a pair of clothes on it and a note. I went to the note and read it. It says " Tasuku-kun, here's some clothes Aichi used to wear when he was younger. I think this'll fit you.-Aichi's mom." I looked at the clothes. It was blue jeans and a White collar shirt. (The one Aichi wore when he had Psyqualia). I got dressed and then I went to the bathroom. There was a note on it. It said " Tasuku, this is a toothbrush and towel that you can use." I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I was done, I downstairs. I went to the kitchen to be greeted by Aichi's mom.

" Good morning. I see Aichi's old clothes fit you."

" Yeah."

" Here's your breakfast." Aichi's mom said handing me my breakfast. I brought my tray to the table and decided to wait for everyone. " You don't have to wait, you can start eating." Aichi's mom said. I nodded and started eating. It was bread two slices of white bread and butter on it. There was a blue cup with a sword that looks like DragonBlade DragoBlade. I ate breakfast and Aichi came running downstairs in his school uniform. They ate their breakfast and then they left.

" I'm off!" Aichi and Emi said running out off the house.

" See you later." I with that, they left.

_Aichi's P.o.v_

I left the house and then Emi and I parted our ways. I met Misaki-san on the way and we got to the school in about 5-7 minutes. Then I headed toward class. During class, I trying to concentrate but I couldn't. I wonder after Kai's back to normal, will things be normal? Will a new distruction happen? Also Tasuku-kun, he fell out of the Link Joker Circle and he's from another world. Cray? No, Misaki investigated that last night and she never saw a card that looked like Tasuku. Also those cards he has, they're different from Vanguard Cards. I'll have to look deeper into this.

" Senou-kun, can you answer this question?" My teacher asked.

I didn't know the answer untiol Kourin told me the answer.

" That's correct." The teacher said. I sighed of relief.

" Thanks." I whispered to Kourin.

" No problem." She said.

_During Lunch..._

" Hey Aichi, why'd you call us here?" Naoki asked still half asleep for sun reason.

" We have to talk about what'll happen to Vanguard. The Link Joker Circle is getting bigger. Also we have to know how to bring Tasuku-kun back to where he lives." I said.

" So what do we do first? Tasuku-san or Link Joker?" Shingo asked.

" We'll do Tasuku-kun first. We'll teach him how to play Vanguard so then he can help us when we need him. Then, when he's strong enough to beat all of us, he can help us take down Kai-kun." I said.

" That could work but, what type of deck should he use?" Kourin asked.

" How about we let him pick?" Misaki said.

We all agreed. We ate our lunch and we discussed about either we should buy a constructed deck or we built one. Then we all agreed that we'd build a deck.

_The CardFight Club..._

We discussed on how we would build the deck. We agreed on offensive and defense. Then we walked towards my house.

"Wait here for a minute." I said opening the door and went inside.

" Tasuku-kun are you here?" I said at the front door.

" I'm right here." Tasuku said coming downstairs. " You're mom told me that you'd be home later. Did you forget something?"

" No. Come on, let's go to Card Captial. We're going to built your deck and teach you how to play." I said.

" Okay." Tasuku said putting on some shoes. They were black and white lace sneakers.

We got outside Misaki, Shingo, Kourin and Naoki introduced themselves. So then we headed for Card Capital.

* * *

I know this is a bit bad. I'll try to improve on my stories but anyway please review. No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again. I didn't improve. _3_ Please enjoy. No flames

* * *

_Gao's P.o.v_

_Drum and I were walking to the escalator when I heard a couple of girls talking._

_" Hey, have you heard? Tasuku Ryenji disappeared yesterday and is nowhere to be found. The Buddy Police can't get contact with him. What do you think happened?" Some random girl said._

_" Yeah. I also heard that his buddy Jack knife dragon also disappeared." Another said._

_I walked to the escalator to see Kuguru and Baku waiting there for me._

_" Morning." We greeted._

_" Hey, Gao have you heard the news? Tasuku Ryuenji disappeared yesterday and the Buddy Police can't get in contact with him." Kuguru said as we got ontot he escalator._

_" I heard some girls talking about it." I said._

_" The weird thing is that Tasuku disappeared just when he was going to end the buddyfight and the criminal disappeared." Baku said._

_" So have thay found Tasuku yet?" Drum asked._

_" No." Kuguru replied._

_" Anyway why is ths so important?" I asked as we walked towards the school._

_" Because, Tasuku is a normal student as well as a member of the Buddy Police. Tasuku mostly helps the Buddy Police when fighting criminals. Gao, think about it, If Tasuku disappeared, then how would you have Gargantua Punisher right now?" Kuguru said._

_" Oh yeah. I guess you're right." I said._

_" People say that Tasuku disppeared into a red ring." Baku said._

_" A red ring..." I said._

_During The Buddyfight Class..._

" Okay class, are there any questions about the defence strategies that you were supposed to memorise for homework?" Mr. Neginoyama asked. No answer.

_Lunch..._

_" Gao, our deal?" Baku asked._

_" Fine but only half." I said._

_Baku opened my lunch and there was... Octopus dumplings!_

_" No! Granny made me her delicous octopus dumplings again! Why does the world hate me?!" I said._

_" Thanks for the eats." Baku said. I looked at my lunch and there was only one octopus dumpling left. I reached for the last dumpling but then... Drun took it and ate it._

_" Noo! Drum, how could you!" I asked._

_" We're buddies aren't we?" Drum asked._

_" Yeah but you're lunch is right here!" I said holding his lunch up._

_" As a sorry, let me make it up to you. You can eat my lunch." Drum said._

_" Really? You're the best Drum!" I said already eating his lunch. It was the same as mine. I finished it in 3 minutes. " Thanks for the eats." I said._

_Then we headed towards class._

* * *

Bye bye. No flames. I know that this was pretty short.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. No flames once again. This time a new character will join! Yay! This chapter is a request from Shiranai Atsune. ALso if you have any requests don't hesitate to ask me to put it in my story. If your asking for Tasuku to be in a pairing with your OC, pick anotherr character.

* * *

_Commander I's P.o.v_

_It's been 6 days since Tasuku dissapeared. I wonder, is he's doing okay._

" Sir, it's Tsuki." Sally said bringing Tsuki in.

" Tsuki, you know the case. Find where Tasuku dissapeared to." I said.

" Right." Tsuki said.

Right, you guys don't know what Tsuki's info is. This is what it is :

Name : Tsuki Tsuwamono

Gender : Female

Age : 13

Birthday : March 15

Buddy : Warrior Fyrra

Bio: She's a detective who works for the Buddy Police (although, she prefers to remain unnamed and unaccredited, but she still gets paid). Not much is known about this mysterious girl, except that her parents work separately, little details is known about her past. In her former school, she has always been an anti-social, an outcast, because most of the kids there have different interests rather than her (she was only interested in detective stuff). She used to dislike Buddyfights while the others loved them. But when she began to gain an interest to the game, as well as gain friends, she transferred to Aibo Academy.

Personality: She's cool, sharp, and calm no matter what situation. She hardly smiles though. She can also easily control her emotions. In rare times, she can act hyper and cheerful. It is hinted she may have a crush on Gao, such as getting worried when things gets bad for him. It is unlikely for her to getting so attached to someone, as she wasn't as attached to her parents. But she can also show emotions for Tasuku, hinting she may have feelings for him. Whenever her affections are pointed out, Tsuki instantly denies them.

Appearance: She has straight bright navy blue hair that reaches the waist, the ends are horizontal crescents and are color white, there is also a white horizontal crescent on above her forehead, which is her bangs. Her eyes are calm-looking and orange-colored. Her skin is noticeably pale, almost like a vampire.

Clothes: She wears purple trench-coat with black buttons, dark grey pants and purple shoes.

Accessories: She wears a shoulder bag with her Core Deck Case connected to the strap. Her Core Deck Case is customized, possibly handmade, since it's hexagonal, dark blue-green colored, with a big navy blue crescent moon on it.

Likes: Buddyfight, detectives, mystery novels, Fyrra, Gao, Tasuku

Dislikes: Criminals, people who stand in her way, people who are persuasive, Viper

Other Info:  
She is the arch-rival of 'Viper'- an unknown woman whose intentions involve destroying Buddyfight.  
She is well-experienced martial arts.

Name: Warrior Fyrra

Appearance: Fyrra takes the appearance of a twenty-year-old woman with big fiery red-orange hair, with long bangs that cover her left eye, and bright orange eyes. Her skin is pale. She wears a brown plain dress (with the front part of the skirt gone), orange knee-length shorts, silver-grey shoulder-pads, breastplate and the leg-armor from a real knight. She carries her pure-silver sword on her back. She is slightly muscular but slim. She also has bandages wrapped around her upper right arm.

Personality: Fyrra sort of has two personalities: one plays a quirky, perky, nice and innocent girl who is always cheerful; while the other one is an aggressive, hot-headed, short-tempered, rough, ruffian who likes to fight. Both personalities seem to take an interest in earth's different cultures.

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

I walked towards where the sacene of the crime is. I'm a detective for the Buddy Police. I'm kept a secret because I don't want people pleading on me. Especially Fan boys. Anyway back tot he topic.

I looked at the sceneand I see something. I walk towards it. It's a deck of cards. It's different from our card game, Futurer Card BuddyFight. Instread it says " CardFight Vanguard"

" CardFight... Vanguard?" I said out loud. I couldn't find anything so I decided to take a break. I took the deck with me. I went to a cafe.

At The Cafe...

I looked at the deck. It had dragons in it. One card got my attention. It was called Dragon Dancer Veronica.

" Um miss, what would you like to have?" A waitress asked.

" Tea and a choco cake." I replied. The waitress brought my food in about 3-4 minutes. Also this is a sweets cafe. I ate my cake and left after paying. I went back to headquaters.

_At Headquaters..._

" Tsuki, did you find anything?" Commander I asked.

" No, but I only found this card deck." I replied holding the Vanguard deck that I found earlier.

" Is it a BuddyFight deck?" Takihara asked.

" No." I replied.

" Someone call Sally here." Commader I said. A random Buddy cop called Sally. Within about 5-6 minutes, Sally came in.

" What is it sir?" She asked.

" I need you to analyze this card deck. But for now, I'll let you keep the deck. Well Salkly here." Commandeer I replied giving Sally the deck.

_3 Hours Later..._

" Sir, the analyze is complete." Sally said bringing in the deck.

" How was the analyze?" Commander I asked.

" No information could be found. All I know is that this is an unkown force that we don't know about." Sally said. (Seriously? I thought that you were the BuddyPolice)

" Anyway let's keep on looking." I said not giving up. I left and went to search.

" Your're Tsuki right?" Someone asked.

" Who's there?!" I asked.

" It's okay, it's just me the card, Dragon Dancer Veronica. Take the Vanguard deck out." The card asked. I took the Vanguard deck. I saw the card glowing.

" How can you talk to me?" I asked.

" Hey Tsuki." Someone said.

I know that voice anywhere!

" Gao, what do you want?" I asked.

" Well, I saw you talking to yourself so I thought that you went crazy." Gao replied.

" Really? Maybe you should know that-" I said.

" I am her Buddy, Warrior Fyrra and I can throw you into a desert 10 miles from here." Fyrra said appearing.

" Your're the person who can lift 100 men something." Drum said.

" It's The woman with the strength of a thousand men." Fyrra said as she lifted Gao, Baku, Drum, Kiri, and Kugru up. ( Gao is on bottom. Next is Baku. Then Drum. Kiri and on top is Kuguru)

" Put me down! As the Mighty Sun Fighter, I demand you to put me down!" Gao said.

" Well, _Mighty Sun Fighter_, as you wish. Fyrra _drop_ Mister Sun Fighter." I said about to leave the alley.

" Sure." She responed. She threw Team Fusée de Soleil in the air and ran towards me. Fyrra and I walked home.

_Gao's P.o.v_

" Ahhh!" I went screaming like a girl. And guess whaty? Kuguru wasn't even screaming. She told me that she's always wanted to fly but really? This isn't flying. Baku was just yelling. Not as loud as me though. Kiri was freaked out and Drum screamed just like me. When we ewached the ground, I almost died. Why? Well I was at the bottom of the stack. Baku was fine. I mean, he carries a 5-6 pound tool box on his shoulders and probably a 25-pound lunch. Soon, Kuguru, Kiri, Baku and Drum got off me. I didn't get up. Soon I smelled some octopus dumplings. I got up immediately and ate it real fast.

* * *

_Hi. I'm going to end it here. Next time, we'll see the CardFight Club built Tasuku's deck._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. If you already know, I'm posting 2 chapters today. I hope you enjoy! Also like I said, no flames and Aichi and his group will be building Tasuku's deck.

* * *

_Aichi's P.o.v_

As I headed to Card Capital with Misaki-san, Kourin-san, Shingo-kun, Naoki and Tasuku-kun, we ran into Kamui-kun, Miwa-kun, Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun, Suki-san, Rekka-san, Ren-san, Asaka-san, Tetsu-san, The SIT genuises and Koutei and his group.

" Yo, Aichi." Morikawa said trying to get to Kourin but Izaki, Kamui and Miwa blocked him.

" Hi, Morikawa-kun." I said. We entered Card Capital.

" Hello, Aichi-kun. Huh? You have a new friend? Aichi-kun, he your brother? Why, hello. I'm Shin Nitta. Welcome to Card Capital. I fyou have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." Shin said shaking Tasuku's hand and jumping to conclusions.

" I'm Tasuku Ryuenji. I'm not Aichi's brother." Tasuku said. Misaki smacked Shin so he fell tot he ground.

" As an apology present, please give us Narukami cards. We're going to built a deck for Tasuku." Misaki said.

" H-hai." Shin said taking out a trial deck and a box of booster cards. Misaki took the cards and we sat at a table.

" First, let's select some cards for your deck. Pick a card that you like." I said.

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

I looked around the pile of cards and one card caught my eye. I picked up the card. It was called Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon.

" Eradicator, Lorentz Force... Dragon." I said.

" Do you like that card?" Miwa asked.

" Yeah. It reminds me of Jackknife Dragon." I said.

" Jackknife Dragon?" Miwa asked confused. I walked outside with my core gajet and held up Jack's cards. Instead of calling it, it electricuted me. I dropped the card.

" Are you okay?" Kamui asked.

" Yeah, but something prevented me from calling Jack." I said. Then a card glowed. It came out of my core deck case. Then it appeared. Do you know what it is? It's

DrgonBlade DragoBrave! I held the sword and then the buddy skill went on. Jack came out of his card.

" Jack, do you know what happ-" I said. But then I noticed something different about Jack. He was all dark. The same red and black ring was behind him. Jack took me and we left. A deck appeared and Kamui was calling me. Jack opened a portal and we went in. I fell unconcious.

When I woke up, I saw someone. My vision was blurry. Then when it cleared, I saw the guy I landed on when I first came here. What was his name again?

" You're Kai Toshiki right?" I said.

" Yeah." Kai replied.

" What did you do to Jack?!" I asked.

" Don't worry, you're dragon is fine." he replied. Jack came out of the shadows.

" This'll be the deck that you'll be using from now on." Kai said throwing me a Vanguard deck. I looked at the deck.

" Can I cange the deck a little?" I asked.

" Sure, here are some cards." Kai said giving me Narukami cards.

I adjusted the deck a little and I asked Kai to look at it. He looked it over and told me what I should take out and what I should add. We changed things up a lot.

Tasuku's deck has

Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid 3x Grade 0

Old Dragon Mage 4x Draw Trigger

Spark Edge Dracokid 4x Critical Trigger

Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern 4x Stand Trigger

Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo 4x Heal Trigger

Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui 3x Grade 1

Dragon Dancer, Agatha 2x Grade 1

Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo 3x Grade 1

Eradicator, Demolition Dragon 1x Grade 1

Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda 3x Grade 2

Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon 3x Grade 2

Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon Reverse 2x Grade 2

Dragonic Deathscythe 2x Grade 2

Storm Bring Dragon 1x Grade 2

Armor Break Dragon 3x Grade 3

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" 3x Grade 3

Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" 3x Grade 3 (What? Kai is Reversed. Of course he has Reversed cards. Then how would he change his deck? I copyed and pasted the name if you're wondering how I got the R to be backwards)

Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon 2x

" Tasuku right? Well let's get your deck into shape." Kai said making a Vanguard table appear.

" You know Kai, you're not as bad as they say." I said.

" Let's get started." Kai said placing a card facedown. " Put a grade 0 face down and draw 5 cards." Kai said. " if there are any cards that you don't want, you can reshuffle then once. You should have a mix of grades 0,1,2 and 3." None of us reshuffled cards.

" Stand up" We said. "The" " Our" " Vanguard!" we said.

" Blue-ray Dragokid!" Kai said.

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid!" I said.

* * *

I'm going to end it here. Next time, Kai and Tasuku will CardFight. Who'll win? The Reversed Kai or Tasuku Ryuenji.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Well this Time Tasuku and Kai will have a Vanguard fight. Who do you think will win?

* * *

Tasuku's Po.v

" Stand up" "The" "Our" " Vanguard!" Kai and I said.

" Blue-ray Dragokid!" Kai said.

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid!" I said.

" Well now we are Vanguards on the planet Cray. A place very similar to Earth. I'll go first. We start by drawing a card. Then if I have a grade 1 in my hand, I can put it on top of the grade 0. I ride Photon Bomber Wyvern. This is called a ride. It's 1 of the 2 powers we have on the planet Cray. The other ability we have is call. Blue-ray Dragokid has an ablility to move from the soul to an open rear guard. This is like a call." Kai explained. " So first person who goes can't attack. So now it's your turn."

" I draw. I ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon!" I said. " I move Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid behind Eradicator, Demolition Dragon. I call Dragon Dancer, Agatha. I attack Eradicator, Demolition Dragon boosted by Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragokid." I said.

Eradicator, Demolition Dragon : Power 7000 Shield 5000

Dragon Dancer, Agatha : Power 7000 Shield 5000

" All Vanguards has an ability you flip the top card over. That's a drive check." Kai said. I flipped it over.

" A draw trigger right?" I asked. Kai nodded. " I give the power to Dragon Dancer, Agatha." I drew a card.

" I took 1 damage. You need 5 more damage to defeat me. 6 damage and you loose." Kai said.

" Then Dragon Dancer, Agatha attacks." I said.

" You don't always have to be hit with your opponents attacks. So you guard with one of your cards in your hand. But they have to be the same grade or lower. I guard with Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei." Kai said.

" I end my turn." I said.

" I draw. I ride Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei. I call Brightlance Dragoon." Kai said.

Sword Eradicator, Susei : Power 8000 Shield 5000

Brightlance Dragoon : Power 10000 Shield 5000

" I attack with Brightlance Dragoon." Kai said.

" No guard." I said.

" My Vanguard's coming to attack you!" Kai said.

" No guard." I said.

" Drive check. No trigger. I end my turn." Kai said.

" I stand and draw." I said.

_I'm skipping the battle to the end._

Kai and I were at 5 damage.

" I stand and draw. I ride Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse"." I said. " I'm going to activate Limit Break! I retire your front rear guards. My Vanguard gains 10000 power. My cost is to lock two Eradicator cards. My Vanguard attacks!" I said.

" Perfect guard." Kai said. I can't attack anymore. I locked my front rear guards.

" Final turn!" Kai stated.

" I activate limit break! Until end of turn, my vanguard gets 5000 power and a critical +1." Kai said. " Now I attack!"

" No guard." I said. I didn't have enough power to guard it.

" Twin drive 1st check. Nothing. Second check, a draw trigger. I give the power to Brightlance Dragoon." Kai said.

I took my 6th damage and guess what?

A Heal Trigger!

" I heal one damage." I said. Another one.

Another Heal Trigger!

" Brightlance Dragoon attacks!" Kai said.

" No guard." I said. I knew I already lost. Why? I used 2 heal triggers before. My deck became one and I collasped.

_Kai's P.o.v_

" Tasuku lost so he would be Яeversed soon. But I'll take away his memories of everything he knows." I told Jack

" Jack right?" I asked.

" Yeah. So you want me to bring him to a room right?" Jack asked.

" You just read my mind." I said. " I'm going to improve Tasuku's deck."

Jack picked up Tasuku and brought him to a room.

" And Jack, watch Tasuku." I said.

" Sure." Jack said.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering how I got Jack Яeversed. When Tasuku fell on me, I pretended to be knocked unconcious. So when everyone left, I put a small seal on Jack on his way out. The seal would soon spread through Jack and soon Jack would be Яeversed.

_Jack's P.o.v_

" And Jack, watch Tasuku." I said.

" Sure." Jack said.

I brought Tasuku to a room that Kai prepared for him.

About 15-20 Minutes Later...

Tasuku woke up in a while.

" Hey, kid you awake?" I asked.

" Who are you?" Tasuku asked.

What the hell is the kid talking about? Oh yeah

_Flashback..._

" Tasuku lost so he would be Яeversed soon. But I'll take away his memories of everything he knows." Kai said to me.

_End of Flashback..._

_"'ll let the right person tell you who you are." I said._

_" O..k" Tasuku said confused. Soon Kai came in._

_" Hello." Kai said._

_" Who... are... you?" Tasuku asked._

_" You're Tasuku." Kai responded._

_" My name is Tasuku?" Tasuku asked._

_" Yes. I'm Kai and this dragon is Jack. I live for cardfighting. I live here. Jack lives to full fill his wish. You live to find you're memory.__" Kai explained._

_" How did I loose my memory?" Tasuku asked._

_" You were walking around but then the ledge of the cilff broke so you fell into the ocean. I found you on the shore and I brought you to my house." Kai said trying to soung convincing._

_" You know, you've lost you're memory before this right?" I said._

_" Really?" Tasuku asked_

_" Yeah, since you were a little kid, you had no parents and you lost your memory lots of times trying to find your memory." Kai explained. " You are 13 years old. You're in junior high school. You currently have amnesia. But we've never succeded in finding your memory." Kai lied._

* * *

_Next chapter Tsuki is inb the CardFight World!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Hope you enjoy this yo!

* * *

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

It's been about over 1 year since Tasuku disappeared. The Vanguard deck I have is still talking to me now and then. Then a red and black ring appeared. A boy with blue hair and his hair is about on his neck. He wears a black blazer with red linings along with a white formal shirt underneath it and a red necktie.

" Are you okay?" I asked walking to the boy.

" Y-yeah. But, who are you?" The boy asked.

" I'm Tsuki Tsuwamono." I said.

" I'm Aichi Sendou." The boy said.

" Do you know how you got here?" I asked.

" Yeah, my friends and I found out how this works." Aichi said.

" Can you take me to your world?!" I asked.

" Yeah but you're going to have to get a few more people." Aichi said.

" Okay. Follow me." i said.

" Okay." Aichi said.

Aichi and I found Gao, Drum, Baku, Kiri, Noboru and Kuguru. I explained everything and they all agreed to go.

" So, this is everyone we're going to bring?" Aichi said.

" Yeah." I said. We all got to know each other for 4 minutes.

" Well when I open the portal, you better get inside as fast as you can. Okay?" Aichi said. We all nodded. Soon, Aichi's eyes were glowing. A portal opened and We all went in.

_In Aichi's World..._

_Aichi's P.o.v_

We all got to the other side and we saw some other guys.

" Aichi you back?" Miwa asked.

" Yeah, here are some of Tasuku-kun's friends." I said.

" How did you make that portal?!" Gao asked.

" Well, Ren-san, Leon-kun Chris, and I have a special power. We used it on this building where Tasuku-kun first arrived here. This power is called Psyquallia. So I was able to get to your world and back. But now, he's gone." I explained.

" What do you mean?!" Gao asked.

" His dragon took him away." Kamui said.

" Dragon? Do you mean Jack Knife Dragon?!" Baku asked.

" Yeah." Miwa replied.

We all introduced ourselves and got to know each other.

_Kai's P.o.v_

" Hey, Tasuku, do you want to leave this place?" I asked.

" For what?" Tasuku asked.

" Do you want to see the city in real person?" I asked.

" I guess." Tasuku said.

" So Let's get going." I said opening a portal.

Tasuku is different since a year ago. He's wearing a black sweater with red lines on the side and on the middle of it, black pants and sneakers. He's about 5 inches taller.

Tasuku and I walked out of the portal. We let Jack stay in the cave. When Tasuku and I got out, we took a walk.

" Kai, you really know this place well." Tasuku said.

" Yeah, I come to this place now and then." I said. Tasuku and I saw Aichi and the others. I told Tasuku to put on his hood.

" Kai!" Miwa said.

" Kai-kun!" Aichi said.

I ignored them and Tasuku and I continued to walk pass them.

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

" Kai!" A blonde kaired kid said.

" Kai-kun!" A boy with blue hair said.

Kai continued to walk and I followed. For some reason, they seen familiar.

" Kai, are they your friends?" I asked.

" No. They were my friends. Now they're stronger than me." Kai said.

" They're stronger?" I said.

" Yeah. So that's why I'm not friends with them anymore." Kai said.

" Have you gotten stronger since you left them?" I asked.

" Yeah." Kai replied.

" You're stronger, right?" I asked.

" Yeah." Kai said.

_Kai's P.o.v_

_I took out my hand with some void and patted it on Tasuku's head. I changed Tasuku's personality._

_" Kai! Who's that kid you're with!" Kamui said._

_" He's a boy." I said._

_" I didn't mean that! Show us his face!" Kamui said._

_I took off Tasuku's hood._

_" Tasuku!" A girl with straight bright navy blue hair said walking up to Tasuku._

_" Tsuki! Don't do it!" A boy with red hair in the front and black in the back. Just when the girl called Tsuki was about to hold Tasuku's hand, he slapped her hand away._

_" Leave me alone girl." Tasuku said unemotionally._

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

_" Leave me alone girl." Tasuku said._

_" Don't you know who I am?" I asked._

_" I don't know who you are but, whoever you are leave me alone." Tasuku said putting on his hood._

_" Kai! What did you do?!" Kamui said charging at Kai._

_" What do you mean?" Kai asked._

_" What did you do to Tasuku?! He's changed!" Kamui said._

_" I didn't do anything." Kai said._

_" Then why is he different?!" Kamui asked._

_" Because I can change if I want to." Tasuku replied._

_" Tasuku, do you remember anything?" Gao asked._

_" Yeah. I remember that you guys are very annoying." Tasuku said. " Kai, let's go." _

_Tasuku and Kai walked away._

_" Hey! Don't you dare talk like that to my Buddy!" Someone said. Fyrra came out of her card and was angry at Tasuku._

_" Tsuki, where's that kid who talked like you're nothing?!" Fyrra said._

_" It's okay Fyrra. It's only Tasuku." I said._

_" It's Tasuku?!" Fyrra said._

_" Yeah, but he's changed." I said._

_" Let's see if he's changed that much." Fyrra said dragging me._

_" Let go of me!" I said trying to get away._

_" No, stand up to him like you're suppose to." Fyrra said._

_Fyrra continued to drag me and then I let her drag me. Soon we were right infront of Tasuku and Kai._

_" Tasuku Ryuenji! How dare you talk to my Buddy like that!" Fyrra said._

_" Now it's an old lady? What's next an old hag?" Tasuku said unemotionally._

_" Are you saying that I'm an old lady?!" Fyrra asked._

_" Yeah." Tasuku said._

_" Argg." Fyrra said. I dragged her away from Tasuku and I dragged her back into the group._

_Back At The Group..._

_" You see Fyrra? Tasuku's changed." I said._

_" Still, I'm not giving up!" Fyrra said. She ran after Tasuku._

_" Tasuku Ryuenji! I challenge you to a battle!" Fyrra said. " Meet me at the part at 5:00!"_

_" Fyrra!" I said dragging her away._

_" Sure." I heard Tasuku say._

* * *

_Man, I'm bored. Anyway, Next time : Who'll Win? Tasuku Ryuenji or Warrior Fyrra?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. Last time Fyrra challenged Tasuku to a battle and Tasuku accepted.

* * *

_Fyrra's P.o.v_

" Tasuku Ryuenji! I challenge you to a battle!" I said. " Meet me at the part at 5:00!"

" Fyrra!" Tsuki said dragging me away.

" Sure." I heard Tasuku say.

_Kai's P.o.v_

" Come on Tasuku. Let's get back. _He's_ probably waiting." I said.

" Okay." Tasuku said.

' Who's this '_He_' person!" Fyrra screamed.

" Stay quiet old lady." Tasuku said.

" He's called Jack Knife Dragon Reverse." I said.

" Kai. Why did you reveal Jack's name in front of that old hag?" Tasuku asked.

" Because I thought that they should know." I said.

" Did you say Jack Knife Dragon?!" Gao said.

" Yeah." Tasuku said.

I opened a portal. Tasuku and I stepped in and we went back to the cave.

" Tasuku, Jack Knife Dragon is your friend!" Gao said.

" Shut up boy." I said completely in the portal.

_At The Cave..._

" Okay, so do you know how to fight against her?" I asked.

" Yeah. I know how she fights." Tasuku said.

" So you know how to use the power we have?" I asked.

" Yeah." Tasuku said.

" During your battle, I'll be watching you." I said.

" sure. I don't care as long as I defeat her." Tasuku said.

" Anyway, go eat." I said trying to get Tasuku away.

" Okay. If you want me to leave all you had to do is ask." Tasuku said leaving.

_The Next Day..._

Tasuku and I left at 4:55.

_At The Park..._

Tasuku was waiting for Fyrra to walk by. He was probably listening to her annoying voice to pop up.

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

_5 Minutes Later..._

I decided to lean against a tree waiting for Fyrra to walk by.

Kai was on the other side of the tree.

_They're late. What's taking them so long?_

_At 5:30_

Fyrra and her friends were running towards the park.

" I see that you're early." Fyrra said.

" What do you mean? You're 30 minutes late." Kai said walking out of the tree.

" What do you mean?" Fyrra asked.

" He's right Fyrra. You told him to meet you here at 5:00 but it's now 5:30." Misaki said.

" Anyway, let's get started. Everyone else stay back." Fyrra said embarassed.

" Okay." I said. Kai was sitting on a tree about 3 yards away. The rest wasstanding somewhere else. (The reason Fyrra is in her mini form is because don't you think that people would be afraid of a 20 year old looking lady riding on top of a dragon wearing armor?)

Fyrra attacked me straight forward. I dodged to the left. The tree I was leaning on fell. Next, she attacked me again. I disappeared and appeared behind her.

" Stay still!" Fyrra said.

" Then, where's the fun in that?" I asked punching Fyrra in the face.

_After the battle..._

_It's 9:00 PM_

It was soon a tie. Fyrra and I we're both doing the same amount of damage to each other.

" I'm going to take my leave." I said getting up and stating to walk away. The void was healing my wounds that Fyrra did.

I opened a portal and walked through it.

Kai did the same thing.

_At The Cave..._

" Tasuku, that was a tie. Good job." Kai said.

" I don't need your compliments." I said unemotionally.

" Well you deserve one." Kai said.

" No I don't. I didn't defeat that old lady. It was a tie." I said.

_Somewhere At The Park..._

_Fyrra's P.o.v_

Achoo!

" Hey Tsuki, do you ever get the feeling that someone's talking about you?" I asked.

" Yeah. But it's probably your imagination." Tsuki replied.

_Tsuki's P.o.v_

_What did that guy Kai do to Tasuku? He's a completely different person. Tasuku's eyes and personality isn't cold like that. Kai must have changed Tasuku over the year._

_Back At The Cave..._

_Tasuku's P.o.v_

_What is Kai hiding from me? I know there's something I don't know. Those guy's reaction. They we're signs of being worried. And that girl... Tsuki was it? There's something I can't point out. I know there's something I need to find out._

_At Aichi's House..._

_Fyrra's P.o.v_

_" Thank you for letting me stay here." Tsuki said._

_" Thanks." I said._

_" Thank you." Kuguru said. (There are 3 japenesestyle beds)_

_" No problem but you're going to all share a room." Emi said. " Besides, you need somewhere to sleep."_

_At Kamui's House..._

_Kamui's P.o.v_

_" Here." I said leading the guy called Gao and dragon called Drum._

_" Thanks a ton man." Gao said._

_" You're welcome." I said. " Hey dudes called Kiri and Baku, you're going to share a room so follow me."_

_I lead Kiri and Baku to their room. There was a bunkbed. (Wow. Kamui has a big house)_

_" Here." I said._

_" Thanks bro." Baku said._

_" Thank you." Kiri said._

_" Your welcome." I said._

* * *

_The End. Next Time let's see Tsuki, Baku, Fyrra, Kuguru, Gao, Drum, and Kiri live in Aichi's world._


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! My tab was fixed on the 10th of Nov, so I decided to type this up real fast so you guys are probably dying to know what heppens next. Now enjoy.

* * *

_Gao's P.o.v_

" Where am I?" I asked.

I decided to walk stright so I don't walk in circles. Also the place was pitch black except me who was like a spirit. (Cray Spirit)

" Is anyone here?!" I yelled looking side to side.

No one was here so how did I get here? Then I saw something.

_What is it? Wait is it a deck of cards?_

Then, I took the cardsthat were somehow floating. What did they say?

_Card...Fight...Vanguard?_

I looked at the picture of the cards and they were all dragons. There was this very strange card though. It said Thunder Drum Dragon.

Grade : 2

Power : 5000

Defence : 5000

Ability : When this card is targeted, you may pay the cost.(1) If so, this card won't be destroyed. (This ability can only be activated once) If attacking a rear guard, you can do damage to the vanguard as well.

" This is just like Drum's ability." I said.

Then, I saw someone else. It was a person. It was Tasuku!

" Tasuku-sanpai! Wait!" I yelled chasing after him.

No matter how much I ran, it seemed like Tasuku kept on getting farther and farther.

" I swear, I'll save you!" I yelled.

Then, he was gone and I felt completely empty watching him walk right into the palm of darkness. Then, the only thing I felt was pain. Not in my heart but in the place I least expect it... My foot. Something or someone was chewing on it.

" AHHHHH!" I yelled Waking up into reality.

" Gao, why does my pudding taste like sweaty feet?" Drum asked.

" That's 'cause you're not eating pudding, but my foot!" I yelled. Drum immediately woke up and started to wash his tounge with his hands.

A few minutes later, we all got dressed. I found the strange cards and placed them in my pocket. We headed towards the Card Captal.

" So, you're going to need a deck to play." Kamui said. Kuguruu and the others were there.

" Well, I was wondering if this a deck." I asked as I took the mysterious deck of cards out and gave them to Kamui.

" This is-"

" What?!" Miwa asked.

" T-This is a Kagero deck!" Kamui yelled.

Everyone fell to the ground.

" Really?" I said.

" I've never seen his card before." Kamui said holding up the card. " Thunder Drum Dragon."

" Me neither." Misaki said.

" Can I have a battle with those cards?" I asked. " It's beacuse of those cards the Tasuku turned weird right? Soif I learn how to fight with these cards, I'll be able to bring back Tasuku."

" I know you're psyched up."

" I'll fight you." Aichi said.

" Ok."

" We start by placing a grade 0 face down." Aichi said.

We placed down a grade 0.

" Now we shuffle our decks."

" Is this a different version of the ABC cup?"

" N-no." Ichi said shuffling his deck. I did the same.

" Now we draw 5 cards."

" Not 6?!"

" Man, where do you guys live?"

" On Earth yo." Tetsuya said.

" Now Gao, imagine it. We're bothstandng on a plantet similar to Earth as spirits." Aichi said closing his eyes. I imagined it.

" Now we say stand up Vanguard while flipping our cards over as our Vanguard."

" Stand up Vanguard!"

" I'll go first so I can explain." Aichi said. " Draw. I ride Little Liberator Marron."

Grade : 1

Power : 7000

Shield : 5000

" The player who goes first can't attack so it's your turn."

" Draw." I said. " I'll ride Systemic Dagger Dragon."

Grade : 1

Power : 3000

Defence : 5000

" I'll call Thousand Sword Dragon here." I said placing it behind the Vanguard.

Grade : 1

Power : 4000

Defence : 5000

" So I can attack right?" I asked.

Aichi noded. I flipped Systemic to the side and I imagined it about to jump and attack.

" You're not going to boost?" Aichi asked.

" Boost?" I asked. " What's that?"

" Boost is when you have a unit behind your vanguard. You can flip that card sideways as well to add power to the vanguard." Kamui explained.

" Ok. Then Thousand Rapier will boost." I said flipping the card. Then I imagined Thousand Sword boosting Systemic and it attacked Marron.

" You can look at the top card of your deck." Kamui said. I did what he said. The card was a Thousand Sword.

" It's just a Thousand Sword. I said as I showed the card to Aichi. " What's the point?"

" That's a drive check." Aichi said. " Vanguards can do the drive check. The drive check is when you flip the top card of your deck to see if there was a small icon on the top right corner."

" I didn't get one." I said. " What do I do with the card?"

" You get to keep the card in your hand." Kamui said.

" Really?!" I asked. He nodded. " This is getting interesting."

" That's one damage so I flip the top card over as my damage." Aichi said flipping the top card over. " Then I put it in the damage zone."

" Damage zone?" I asked.

" You attack the player's vanguard, giving them damage. If your opponent takes 6 damage, they loose." Kamui said.

" 6? It's not 10?!" I exclaimed.

" What kind of world are you living in?" I heard Kamui mumbled.

" Now, it's my turn so I draw." Aichi said.

" How about charge and draw?" I asked.

" What's charge and draw?" Kamui asked getting the words right for once.

" You don't know, it's when you put a card in your hand into the gauge and you get to draw a new card." I said.

" Never heard of it." Naoki said.

" You don't know the fun you're missing!" I said.

" Back to the battle." Aichi said getting my attention. Then he smiled. " Stand, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

Grade : 2

Power : 9000

Defence : 5000

" That must be at least a super rare!" Noboru said.

" What are you talking about?" Misaki asked. " It's a rare card though."

" A size 2 monster with the power of 9000! It has to at least be a super rare!" Noboru exclaimed.

" Noboru, what are you talking about? This is a Vanguard card. It's not Buddyfight so there are probably more cards with powers of 9000." Baku said.

" R-really?" Noboru asked. " Then forget it."

" I call Wingal Liberator!" Aichi said placing it behind the vanguard. " Wingal boost Blaster Blade! Blaster Blade attack Systemic Dagger."

Blaster Blade Power : 14000

" Can I defend myself?" I asked.

" Yeah. You can use a card with a grade lower than your vanguard." Aichi said. " And the defence lowers my attack so if you put a 15000 sheild, it'll stop my attack since your Vanguard has a power of 3000."

" Then I guard with Blue Dragon Shield and Thousand Sword!" I said.

Blue Dragon Shield :

Grade : 0

Defence : 10000

Power : 2000

" Drive check." Aichi said. " Critical. G

" Damage." I asked as I flipped the card over. It was a Systemic Dagger Dragon.

" Turn end." Aichi said.

" You know, this feels like the first time I had a battle with Tasuku-senpai." I said. " Except there aren't any item cards."

" Draw." I said. I looked at the card and smiled. " Buddy call! Thunder Drum Dragon!"

Grade : 2

Power : 5000

Defence : 5000

" I call Thunder Halberd and Systemic Dragon behind him!" I said.

Halberd : Grade 2

Power : 6000

Defence : 5000

Systemic : Grade 1

Power : 3000

Defence : 5000

" Halber attacks Blaster Blade with a boost from Systemic!"

" No guard." Aichi said. " Damage check. No trigger."

" Then I attack with Thunder Drum! Thousand Sword boost!"

Power : 9000

" No guard." Aichi said.

" Drive check." I said.

" I got it! Blue Dragon Shield! A Critical as well!"

" I give all effects to Drum!"

" Damage check." Aichi said. " No trigger."

" Turn end." I said.

Aichi : 4 damage

Gao : 1 damage

" Stand and draw." Aichi said. " I ride, Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred!"

" Wingal skill! Move him to the soul and call Blaster Blade to the Rear Guard. Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator! I call Wingal Liberator behing Blaster Blade!" Aichi said. " I call Liberator Of Silence, Gallatin and Liberator of Hope Epona behind him!"

" Then, Limit Break!" Aichi said.

" Limit Break?"

" It's an ability." Kamui said. " For some grade 3s."

" Alfred's Limit Break!" Aichi said. " Alfred gets 2000 power for every unit with Liberator in their name!"

" Wait... since all the untits have Liberator in their name, then Alfred has 21000 power!" I yelled.

" A unit with 21000 power?!" Tsuki said.

" No way I can guard!" I said.

" Attack!" Aichi said. " Drive check! First, Liberator of Hope, Epona! Second, Another Epona! All power goes to Blaster Blade and critical to Afred!"

I was about to loose when I drew a heal trigger on my 6th damage.

" Gallatin attack!" Aichi commanded.

I guarded with Halberd.

" Blaster Blade!" I couldn't guard since Morikawa made my hand full of grade 3s.

" Thank you for the match!" I said. " Even though I lost!"

" Gao-kun, lost?!" Tsuki said loudly.

" Ehh?! Gao lost?!" Noboru yelled.

" No way." Kiri said.

" That's a great deck." Aichi said. " If we get some more cards, your deck will bring Tasuku-kun back to his senses."

" Especially with_ that_ card." I said.

" What's_that_ card?" Aichi asked confused. I showed everyone the card._  
_

"_That _card will definately make him remember everything." Baku said. " Especially since their great friends."

" Then, we'll take down that Kai bastard after bringing Tasuku-senpai to his senses." Gao said.

" Let's imprve your deck for now." Aichi said.

" Wait, then that means-" Baku said. He looked at his deck box and all his cards were Vanguard cards. " Gao, we've got your cards to build."

" We don't need improvement." I said.

" Why?" Kamui asked.

" The deck for buddyfighting I have is helping me win all my matches so I'll definately win!" Gao said.

" Gao-kun, did you forget already?" Kuguruu asked.

" Huh?"

" Your deck was based on Buddyfighting. Vanguard dosen't have any item cards. Won't they get in the way?" Kiri explained.

" O-Oh yeah!" I said.

" Let's start improving your deck focusing on_that _ card." I said.

" Less chit chat and more improving." Baku said as he took out some cards.

* * *

What is _that_ card? Find out next time! Gao and the gang fight Tasuku!

I am now taking requests. So if you have a story you'd like me to write then PM me or tell me in a review. Read and Review please. No flames either. I know I probably got the Limit break wrong... Well, see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo. Its been a month. I wanted to upload this around Christmas so this is my present to you guys. Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

_Gao's P.o.v_

I had my strongest deck yet. Aichi and Baku made changes and made it stronger. But there was a card that says-

" Gao, we found a lead to Tasuku yo!" Tetsyua said.

" Really?!" I yelled.

" Mhm. Asmodai transformed iinto a human and walked around getting info yo!"

" Anyway, let's get going if we'll catch up to Tasuku-kun." Aichi said running out of the doors of Card Capital.

We followed him. It was hard on all of us. First, Aichi lost to Kai and he got away and now, he had taken Tasuku with him.

_Tasuku-senpai, I promise I will find you!_

I bumped into a lamp and fell down.

" Stupid lamp..." I said.

" Who are you calling stupid?" Asked a familiar voice.

" Asmodai!" I said immediately looking up. I looked aroung and couldn't see a lead anywhere. " Where's the lead to Tasuku-senpai?"

Asmodai held up one finger to his mouth and we went quiet. The demon quietly walked towards a garbage can.

" Shhh." He said.

I looked over the can and saw cats. And beside it... Ren. At this point, I fell in surprised when Ren popped out saying Yahoo! Unfortunately, something fell from the sky, make that 3 figures. It was Leon and those two stalker twins.

" Asmodai, where's the lead?!" I yelled. " This isn't funny!"

" I got an idea, last night, Aichi told me that when he was controlled by Psyqualia, he was...different." Asmodai said.

" Ahh! I remember that!" Ren said.

" Me too." Leon said.

" Well, Aichi said when he came to our world, he could've arrived at Dragon World or any world except one."

" Well, that world?!" I asked.

" Well, I can't explain it but, I was like that world was controlled by void." Aichi said.

" So basically, if we go into that void, we might find Tasuku?" Leon asked.

Asmodai nodded.

" It's worth a try." I said.

" Let's go to the top of my school!" Ren shouted. " It's the tallest!"

" Yeah!" I yelled as I sweatdropped at the same time.

Ren ran towards his school while all of us followed him. I didn't care if my body broke down. I promise that I will save Tasuku even if it kills me. I ran up the stairs but when I got to the roof, everyone else was already there.

" How did you get here?!" I yelled gasping for air.

" Elevator." Tsuki said.

" You mean I ran up all the stairs for nothing?" I asked.

They nodded. I sat on the ground as if I lost a competition.

" You're going to save Tasuku right?" Noboru said.

I looked up and realized that everyone was supporting me.

" Y-yeah!" I yelled as I stood up from the ground.

" Let's start." Aichi said.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Ren and Leon did the same. There, a portal opened.

" Go." Ren said. I was suprised. His childish self was now a cool guy.

" H-Hai!" I said. " Everyone, let's go!"

" We'll stay here." Miwa said. Misaki, Miwa, Naoki, Kuguru, Baku and Kiri were going to stay.

" Aichi, you go too." Leon said. " After all, you have a score to settle with Kai.

" Hai!" Aichi said. He stopped his power and ran to the portal. I followed him.

The moment I stepped into the portal, I felt like I could fly without my buddyskill.

" Let's go." Aichi said. I looked at him only to realize that he didn't stop Psyqualia. " I can sense them."

_Them? Tasuku-senpai? Kai? Jack?_

We continued walking for a few minutes before I saw a dark red and black path.

" W-What is this?" I asked. It seemed like everyone sensed it as well since they had a suprised look.

" Let's go." Aichi said in a serious voice.

" Hai." I said nodding. Drum came out of my Core Deck Case. I placed my new Vanguard deck in there.

" I hope you didn't forget about me." He said.

" Of course not." I said. " Especially since Jack's a pal of yours."

" Let's go!" Drum yelled.

" Ok!" I said as I touched the door. There was a electrical reaction and I was pushed back. I tried again but this time no matter what pain I face, I opened the door. My hand started hurt but I didn't care. I would open this door no matter the cost. I turned the door knob and slammed the door opened.

" It seems like you finally found this place." Said a familiar voice.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said.

" Kai! Where's Tasuku-senpai?!" I yelled.

" Who?" Kai asked.

" Ta-su-ku-Se-n-pa-i!" I said in syllables slowly.

" Who's Tasuku?" Kai asked as if Tasuku never existed.

" Kai, I know he's in here!" I yelled.

" Then fight me. If you win, I'll tell you."

" Ok."

I looked and saw Aichi.

" Aichi-senpai."

" Gao-kun, go to Tasuku-kun. He's probably waiting for you." Aichi said.

" H-Hai!" I said. " Drum, let's go!"

" Ok." Drum said as he activated his buddyskill. " You guys coming?"

" One step ahead of you." Asmodai said. Tetsuya was already on his banana. I let Tsuki on my buddyskill while Noboru sucked up his pride and went onto Tetsuya's Buddyskill

" Let's go." I said as I flew straight. Drum, Tetsuya and Noboru followed.

We reached a huge door. I didn't want to risk my hands being ripped off.

" I'll do it." Tsuko said. Fyrra came out of her deck case and Buddyskill activated. Tsuki jumped and punched the doors open.

" A-amazing." I said. " I'll never mess with her ever again."

Tsuki jumped back on my buddyskill and we flew into the room.

" Tasuku-sanpai!" I yelled.

" Heh." Said a voice. I looked up only to be shocked. Tasuku was sitting on a chair with a dark look on his face. His hair was long.

" I can't wait to rip you to shreads." He said as he showed a devilish smile.

" Tasuku...Senpai." I mumbled in shock.

" Who're you?" He asked.

" I am Mikado Gao!" I yelled. " Don't you remember?! We had my first Buddyfight together and you saved my life many times like at the Kyouya Sea trip!"

" I don't know what you're going on about but now it's time for a fight." Tasuku said. " Assemble, Darkness Dragons! Luminize, Darkness Dragons!"

" Ok." I said as I took out my Core Deck Case. " The most strongest deck ever! Opening a path to the future! Luminize, Explosive Dragons!"

" Stand up "Our" Vanguard!"

" Dragon World!"

" Dragon World "Я"."

" Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid."

Grade : 0

Power : 5000

Defence : 10000

" Bunker Missle Dragon."

Grade : 0

Power : 4000

Defence : 5000

" I'll go first." I said.

" Be my guest." Tasuku said.

" Draw. I ride Thousand Rapier Dragon." I said. " I move Bunker Missle Dragon. Turn End."

" Draw. Ride, Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui!" Tasuku said. " I move Blade Hand Draco Kid behind Dui. Dui, attack Thousand!"

Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui

Grade : 1

Power : 6000

Defense : 5000

" No guard." I said.

" Drive check."

He flipped the card over and nothing was there.

" Tch. Turn end."

" Draw. Buddy ride! Drum Bunker Dragon!"" I yelled. " I call Thunder Knight Halberd!"

Drum

Grade : 2

Power : 6000

Defense : 5000

Halberd

Grade : 2

Power : 6000

Defense : 5000

" Missle Dragon, boost Drum. Drum, attack the fighter!" I yelled.

Drum jumped with his drill and headed towards Dui.

" No guard."

" Drive check!" I yelled. " No trigger."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Halbert, attack!" I yelled.

" Guard! Brawler, Dropkick Wyvern!"

Grade : 1

Power : 5000

Defense : 5000

" Dammit. Turn end."

Tasuku : 1 damage.

Gao : 1 damage.

" Stand and draw." Tasuku said. " Ride! Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! Call! Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon!"

Eradicator, Spark Rain dragon

Grade : 2

Power : 9000

Defense : 5000

Lorentz Force Dragon

Grade : 2

Power : 2

Defense : 5000

" 9000 power?!" Noboru yelled

" Impossible!" I yelled.

" Kai has the strongest cards you could never imagine." Tasuku said.

" Tasuku-senpai..." I said as I lowered my head. " Is this what you really want?"

" Huh?"

" Is this what you really want?!" I yelled. " The Tasuku-senpai I know would help others and would have smile!"

Tasuku smirked in amusement looking at me as his glare never dropped.

" If that's what you believe, then think again. That announcer friend of yours, watched the series a million times. Why don't you just ask her?!" Tasuku yelled. " If she really did see it, then she should explain the pain I went through! The pain of having your only family taken away. She should've seen it so go ask her!"

" Tasuku-senpai..." I said. " How do you know this?"

" Heh, if you think Reverse is just a power, think again, I went to your world and that pink haired girl kept on saying how sad she felt for me." Tasuku replied. " But, the past is the past. Spark Rain Dragon's skill! I get 3000 power since there's a Narukami Vanguard! Lorentz's skill! If there's a Narukami Vanguard, I can retire a unit! I retire Halberd!"

" Halberd!" I yelled.

" Blade Hang boost Spark Rain Dragon, attack Drum!" Tasuku yelled.

" Guard!" I yelled. " 2 Systemic Daggers and Thousand Rapier!"

Spark Rain Dragon : 17000

Gao's Shield : 21000

" Drive check." Tasuku smirked. " Draw Trigger. Power to The Vanguard! Draw a card."

" Damage check, no trigger."

" Lorentz, attack!" Tasuku yelled.

" No guard..."

" Gao!" Tetsuya said. " He's at 4 damage yo!"

" Maybe Gao has a plan."

Gao : 4 Damage

Tasuku : 1 Damage

" Stand and draw!" I yelled. " Ride! Thunder Drum Bunker Evolved Dragon!"

Thunder Drum Bunker

Grade : 3

Power : 8000

Defense : 0

" I call, Halberd!" I yelled. " Drum's skill! I counterblast 1 card in the damage zone and I retire Lorentez!"

" Tch. One sacrifice is fine."

" Drum attack with a boost from Missle Dragon!"

" No guard."

" Twin drive, first check. Come come. Critical Trigger! Power to Halberd and critical to Drum! Second check! Heal trigger! Power to Halberd and I heal one damage!"

" Damage check, first check, draw trigger. Power to my Vanguard. Second, no trigger."

" Halberd!" I yelled.

" No guard. No trigger."

" Turn end."

" So, I guess your done right? Then this is my, Final turn!" Tasuku yelled. " Ride! Dark Rising Dragon Demios Sword "Я"."

Grade : 3

Power : 11000

Defense : 0

" 11000 power?!" Noboru exclaimed. " Why doesn't our game get better cards?!"

" No. Its a decent amount of power for a grade 3." Said Kamui.

" Call! Voltage Claw Dragon! Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda!Eradicator, Demoltion Dragon!(Behind Berserker)" Tasuku yelled.

Voltage Claw Dragon

Grade : 3

Power 10000

Defence : 0

Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda

Grade : 2

Power : 9000

Defence : 5000

_ He used up all his cards. Why?_

" Limit Break!" Tasuku yelled. (I'm just making up the skill at this point) " Counterblast.(2) I retire Halberd and Missle Dragon!"

" Gao's rear guards..." Fyrra said.

" It's okay! I'll bring Tasuku-sanpai back no matter what!" I said looking at the retired zone.

" And in return, I get 10000 power. I lock Blade Hang and Demolition Dragon to get an additional 4000 power."

" 25000 Power?!" Noboru cried. " I feel like Buddyfight has weak ca-"

" Noboru! Did you forget, there are no item cards or spells in Vanguard!"

" True." Tsuki said.

" You're just gaining up on me!"

" Garuda, attack!" Tasuku yelled.

" No guard!" I yelled. " Damage check! No trigger."

" Dungaree! Attack!" Tasuku yelled.

" Guard!" I yelled. " 2 Boomerang Dragons."

Boomerang Dragon

Grade : 0

Power : 3000

Defence : 10000

" Twin Drive." Tasuku smirked. " You don't have any cards and if I pull a critical trigger. I win."

" I'll pull a heal trigger then!"

" First check, no trigger." Tasuku said. " Second check. Critical trigger All effects to my Vanguard!"

" No way!" Tetsuya cried. " Gao's going to lose yo!"

" Damage check" I said. " First check, no trigger."

" He's going to lose!"

" Second check. Got it! Heal trigger!"

" Yay!" Tetsuya yelled as he jumped up and down.

" Tch. Turn end."

Gao : 5 damage

Tasuku : 4 Damage

_It's still not here. It all counts on this draw!_

" Draw!" I yelled closing my eyes. As I opened my eyes, I smiled because _that _card had finally shown up. " Tasuku-senpai, do you remember? Your buddy?"

" Buddy?" Tasuku asked. " What's that?"

" It's your friend!" I yelled. " Ride! Jack Knife Dragon!"

" It's here!" Noboru yelled in excitement.

" Ja...ck?" Tasuku said as he recognized his ace.

Jack

Grade : 3

Power : 11000

Defense : 0

Call! Drum Bunker!" I yelled. " Drum's skill! Counterblast (3) I can call 3 cards from the top 5 cards of my deck! Come! Halberd, Thousand, Systemic!"

" Jack's Limit Break!" I yelled. " He gets +2000 power for every rear guard with the Dragon attribute!"

" Then he gets +8000 power!" exclaimed Noboru.

" Jack attacks with a boost from Thousand!"

Jack power : 21000

" Tasuku only has 15000 defense in his hand and 5000 defense for intercepts Gao might not be able t-" Tsuki said.

" His chances of winning are possible." I heard Fyra say.

" Guard!" Tasuku yelled putting all his defence on the guardian circle.

" 20000 defense. 31000 altogether." Said Kamui biting the tip of his nail in agitation. " Gao's gotta pull two triggers to pull this one through."

" Twin drive!" I yelled. " First check!, Critical trigger! Second check! Heal trigger! All effects to Jack!"

Jack Power : 31000 Critical : 2

" Damage check. No triggers."

" Then, I win!"

The cards disappeared and there was a yell of pain. I looked and it was Tasuku. It was probably because a side effect from being reversed.

" Tasuku-senpai!" I yelled as I ran towards him. " Tasuku-senpai, get a hold of yourself!"

" I think its because he over used the void's power." Said a familiar bastards voice.

" This voice...Kai!" I said as I turned my head in anger.

" It's okay. I won." Aichi said.

" Me too! But Tasuku-senpai..."

" The void base placed itself in Tasuku so it was a big challenge for the void to leave his body." Kai said. " And sorry. It's my fault."

" Kai?" I asked. " This isn't like you."

There seemed to be a small crystal that came out of Tasuku's chest.

" Jack!" Kai yelled. " Destroy it! Hurry!"

" Blaster Blade!" Aichi yelled. taking his ace card following Kai's lead.

Aichi and Jack destroyed the crystal and the pieces of it floated into everyone's chest including Tasuku.

" I think that should be fine." Kai said. " It's not life threatening."

" Let's go back." I said placing Tasuku on my back. However, I was a bit too short to be able to carry Tasuku in his collapsed form. I almost fell over when Kai took Tasuku and carried him on his back.

" Tch." I said in irritation. " I could've carried him."

" What about his memory?" Tsuki asked.

" It should be fine. Void seemed to be controlling that but since it's gone, his memory should be restored however the memories of what he did while in his reverse state will also be restored."

" Then, he'll have a lot to regret." I said.

We ran out of the room because everything started to twist and collapse.

_Baku's P.o.v_

It was around 2 hours since Gao and the others left. I couldn't eat a thing despite the begging Kuguru had as she tried to get me to eat. But I just couldn't eat despite the fact that I was starving. What if Kai got to them? Who would take care of Gao and his bet? Who wou-

Gao and the others all stepped out of the portal.

" Gao-kun" Kiri exclaimed.

" Let's bring Tasuku a place to rest." Kai said. " He needs it."

" Kai~" Ren said as he jumped on top of him. " Welcome back~"

* * *

I'm done. My tablet worked hard but I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Until then, bye.


End file.
